parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) Part 7
Here is part seven of James Graham's first movie spoof of Scrappy Doo. Cast *Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo, Where Are You?) as Dumbo *Atomic Betty as Mrs. Jumbo *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Timothy Q. Mouse *Ripto (from Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) as The Ringmaster *Tooty (from Banjo-Kazooie) as Giddy (Female Elephant 1) *Kitty Katswell (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Prissy (Female Elephant 2) *Petunia (from Happy Tree Friends) as Catty (Female Elephant 3) *Mrs. Potato Head (from Toy Story 2) as Matriach (Female Elephant 4) *Gloria (from Madagascar) as Female Elephant 5 *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Female Elephant 6 *Pinkie Pie (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Female Elephant 7 *Lois Griffin (from Family Guy) as Female Elephant 8 *Misty (from Pokemon) as Female Elephant 9 *Daphne Blake (from Scooby Doo, Where Are You?) as Female Elephant 10 *Nicole Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Female Elephant 11 *Pingu's Mom (from Pingu) as Female Elephant 12 *Maid Marian (from Robin Hood) as Female Elephant 13 *Duchess (from The Aristocats) Female Elephant 14 *Top Cat as Jim Crow *Ratty (from The Wind in the Willows) Preacher Crow *Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Glasses Crow *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) as Straw Hat Crow *Barney (from The Simpsons) as Fat Crow Transcript *(after the circus band, Betty gives Scrappy a washdown, singing the Mud song) *Atomic Betty: I've never been on a farm, I thought it would do no harm, To take a ride down an open road to a country place. The rain turned the road to mud, The car stopped with a terrible thud, Stepped out slipped and landed right on my face. *Chorus: EW MUD! *Atomic Betty, Scrappy Doo, and Chorus: I better wash my knees, Wash my toes, Wash my shoulders, Wash my nose, All over my body, With soapy suds, Now I'm clean clean clean, No more mud. *Scrappy Doo: Then I saw a big brown horse, And I thought: "Well, Why of course!", I'll simply ride that steed right back to town. So I pulled myself on up, gave a kick and said "Giddy-Up!", The horse bucked me off and I landed on the ground. *Chorus: EW MUD! *Atomic Betty, Scrappy Doo, and Chorus: I better wash my knees, Wash my toes, Wash my shoulders, Wash my nose, All over my body, With soapy suds, Now I'm clean clean clean, No more mud. Chorus *Atomic Betty: Walking miles through fields of corn, Until the bottom of my shoes were worn, And every bone and muscle in my body was hurting. *Scrappy Doo: I walked and walked until I dropped, And then a farmer on a tractor stopped, And he said: "Son, you're dirty!". *Chorus: EW MUD! *Atomic Betty, Scrappy Doo, and Chorus: I better wash my knees, Wash my toes, Wash my shoulders, Wash my nose, All over my body, With soapy suds, Now I'm clean clean clean, No more mud. *Scrappy Doo: The farmer drove me home on his tractor rig *Atomic Betty: He said: "Come back some day, and see my filth, see my dirty, see my filthy dirty sloppy muddy pig. But you better bring soap!" *Atomic Betty, Scrappy Doo, and Chorus: To wash my knees, Wash my toes, Wash my shoulders, Wash my nose. All over my body, With soapy suds, Now I'm clean clean clean, No more mud, I'm clean clean clean, No more mud. (Scrappy, having cleaned, comes out and gets up by his mother) *Officer Dibble: Get in the truck, I'm going to drive. (Scrappy and Betty get in the truck while Officer Dibble drives to Krusty Burger) *Ripto: Welcome to Krusty Burger. What would you like? *Atomic Betty: I want 103, 100 MacFlurries, 103 and 100 cheeseburgers. *Ripto: Betty, I'm afraid I can't afford that much. I don't have that much money. How about 12 cheeseburgers, 2 cokes, and 3 MacFlurries? *Atomic Betty: Look, I want 103, 100 MacFlurries, 103, and 100 cheeseburgers! *Joe: Oh no! *Steve: She's gonna blow! *Kevin: Here's your 30 piece chicken nuggets, 2 cheeseburgers, 1 medium fries and onion rings, a strawberry handspun, shake, a chocolate sundae, and a medium coke, Scrappy Doo. Now, get out of here, fast! (Scrappy takes his meal and flees in fright and hides inside the truck to enjoy his meal) *Ripto: Betty, stop acting like a brat. Now you can either have what I said, or you can have nothing at all. Now, look! Everybody is looking at us, Betty! *Atomic Betty: Oh, I have a better idea. I will throw a mental breakdown if you give us what we wanted! *Tony Toponi: This is a serious time to get the heck out of here, right? *Fievel Mouskewitz: Right, Tony. I think we should get out of here. *Jake: Yeah, let's get out of here. *Nibbles: Things are getting really different. *Bowser Jr: Run away! (the kids flee as the Big Rock music) *Atomic Betty: Time to terrorize Krusty Burger! Get out of here, dumb clerks! (kicks the clerks out of the Restruant) *Kevin: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! *Atomic Betty: Take the stupid customers away from my face! Stupid customers! (kicks the customers out as well) *Joe: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *Steve: Oh no! *Atomic Betty: Clear off these chairs! Take some of these! (breaks the chairs apart) *Officer Dibble: Oh no! *Atomic Betty: Time to break Krusty Burger apart! Oh, yeah! Fall apart, Krusty Burger! Stupid Restruant, get lost! *Ripto: Betty, Betty, Betty! How dare you throw a mental breakdown! That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded when we lock you up! Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Dumbo Parts Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs